good bye everybody
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: Naruto berjalan di tengah-tengah salju.. sendirian.. tidak ada yang menemani.. hanya airmatanya yang menemaninya.. mata birunya yang bercahaya kini Nampak gelap.. Naruto berharap Sasuke datang dihadapannya.. permintaan Naruto cuman satu.. yaitu MATI..


Summary:

Naruto berjalan di tengah-tengah salju.. sendirian.. tidak ada yang menemani.. hanya airmatanya yang menemaninya.. mata birunya yang bercahaya kini Nampak gelap.. Naruto berharap Sasuke datang dihadapannya.. permintaan Naruto cumin satu.. yaitu MATI..

Rated: T

Disclaimer: bukannya punya _Masashi Pink_? –ditaboked- .. bercanda kok.. masih punya Masashi Kishimoto yang ganteng kok .. hehehehehe .. Xp .

Genre: ANGST dan ROMANCE .

Astaganagabonarjadidua .. belum aja nyelesaiin fict-fict sebelumnya. Uda buat cerita lagi.. ya ampuunn….

Haaahh.. daripada saya ngomong2 sampai muncrat.. mending baca dan repiew.. ^^

* * *

NARUTO POV

_FLASHBACK_

'_Mati kau sana! Dasar pembawa sial..!' ujar nya sambil menimpuk batu ke arah ku. _

'_Aku tidak pembawa sial!' ujar ku kesal._

'_Lalu kenapa? Orang tua mu mati? Dan kakakmu meninggalkanmu?' Tanya nya._

'_A..aku.. bukan pembawa sial! Mereka mati karna takdir! Kakakku pergi karna benci kepadaku!' ujarku tidak terima._

'_Mati saja..! lebih baik kau tidak ada didunia ini..!' ujar nya sambil pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian yang luka-luka._

_Sejak saat itu.. aku muak pada diriku sendiri.. aku hanya ingin satu.. yaitu MATI. _

_

* * *

_

END NARUTO POV

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto pun berjalan sendirian di tengah-tengah lebatnya salju.. sendirian.. tidak ada yang menemaninya.. Sasuke,Kakashi,Sakura,Iruka maupun yang lainnya.. tidak ada disampingnya.. Naruto hanya berjalan tanpa arah.. terus. Dan terus. hanya sendirian..

"Apa aku begitu sial?" Tanya Naruto pada pohon-pohon yang terkena salju.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.. hanya suara tangis dari Naruto seorang..

"Kenapa? Mereka sebegitu benci padaku? Apa aku memang lemah atau aku ini pembawa sial? Tuhan.. kumohon jawablah! JAWABLAAH!" ujar Naruto sambil berteriak.

Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya.. hanya air mata nya yang bisa menemani nya.. sakit..! sakit hatinya.. Naruto hanya butuh seorang dalam hidupnya.. hanya itu saja.. tapi dia selalu yang no 2 .. kenapa? Karna Kakashi memiliki Iruka .. Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke dan Sasuke.. dipikirannya hanya ada seorang kakaknya.. Uchiha Itachi .. Sasuke hanya ingin membunuh kakaknya.. hanya itu saja.. itulah kenapa Naruto selalu no 2..

"Aku manusia menyedihkan.. hiks." Ujar Naruto sambil nangis.

"Seharusnya aku tidak dilahirkan…! kami-sama .. ambil nyawaku sekarang juga.. kumohon.." ujar Naruto memohon kepada kami-sama.. tapi tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

TIBA-TIBA..

BRUUK!

Naruto pun terjatuh.. tubuhnya lemas tidak bisa digerakan.. mata nya yang sendu perlahan-lahan menutup..

'_Apa aku akan mati?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati._

Matanya pun tertutup dengan sempurna.. Naruto berbaring di tengah-tengah salju yang lebat.. dan berharap hanya satu.. yaitu _'Mati'.._

_

* * *

_

**_KONOHA . 07.03 PM_**

Diruang Tsunade ada Sasuke, Sakura , dan Kakashi yang sedang memberi laporan bahwa jembatan di belakang desa konoha.. rusak karna tertibun salju yang lebat.

"Besok kita harus memperbaikinya.." ujar Tsunade.

"Ya.. besok kita akan meminta bantuan kepada tukang kayu.." ujar Kakashi.

TIBA-TIBA..

BRAK!

"Tsunade-sama! Apa anda melihat Naruto?" Tanya Iruka panik.

"Tidak.. ada apa dengannya..?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Dia.. MENGHILANG..!" ujar Iruka teriak.

"APAAAA?" teriak Tsunade kaget.

Yang lainnya hanya kaget dan memandang Iruka yang terlihat panik..

"I-iruka-sensei.. itu bohong kan?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Waktu aku kerumah nya.. aku melihat pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka.. jadi aku mencoba masuk kedalam.. dan.. a..aku menemukan surat yang berisi…" tapi Iruka tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Iruka mengeluarkan airmatanya.. menangis.. hanya itu dipikirannya..

"Berisi apa? Tolong jelaskan Iruka..!" tegas Tsunade.

"Ini.." Iruka lalu menyodorkan surat Naruto ke Tsunade.. lalu Tsunade membacanya..

_To: Iruka-sensei dan yang lainnya._

_Maaf.. aku tidak bisa berada di antara kalian lagi.. maaf jika ku egois karna seenaknya saja meninggalkan kalian dan desa konoha.._

_Tapi aku muak! Pada diriku..! yang pembawa sial ini..! selalu saja ada orang yang bilang aku pembawa sial.. dan anak yang lemah..! aku tidak kuat lagi.. lebih baik aku tidak ada didunia ini.._

_Aku mohon..pada kalian jangan marah padaku.. aku hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaan ku.. itu saja.. aku tidak mau membebani kalian.. kumohon setelah baca surat ini.. jangan cari aku.. aku mohon.. karena permintaan ku hanya satu..  
yaitu MATI..!_

_From: Naruto._

Tsunade yang membacanya hanya menatap surat neruto dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.. tidak disangka cucu angkatnya ini menyimpan kenangan yang menyakitkan.. yang ada dipikiran Tsunade saat pertama kali melihat Naruto dia anak yang ceria dan kuat.. sejak Tsunade jadi hokage ke lima.. Naruto diangkat menjadi cucunya..

"Ke..kenapa?" ujar Tsunade dengan suara yang bergemetaran.

"Kenapa? aku tidak menyadarinya?" ujar Tsunade sedikit demi sedikit mngeluarkan airmata nya.

BRAAAKK!

Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul meja Tsunade sehingga Tsunade kaget..

"Jangan diam saja! Ayo cari Naruto!" jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi… dengan salju lebat ini.." ujar Shizune.

"Cih! Kalau kalian masih menyayangi Naruto! Cari dia..! jika tidak ada yang mau..! biar aku yang mencarinya..!" ujar Sasuke berlari keluar untuk mencari Naruto.

Sasuke terus berlari.. berlari..dan berlari.. dipikirannya.. hanya ada Naruto.. hanya Naruto..

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

'_Sial!' batin ku._

'_Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindunginya? Kenapa? Naruto tunggulah aku..' batin ku lagi._

Aku terus berjalan melintasi pohon-pohon.. tak peduli derasnya salju turun.. yang dipikiranku hanya satu.. yaitu NARUTO..

'_Maafkan aku.. Naruto.. ..' batin ku sambil terus meminta maaf pada diriku._

Naruto.. aku hana ingin kau berada disampingku.. tersenyum seperti dulu.. marah seperti dulu.. saat kau mengajakku makan ketempat ramen.. kau tau? Sejak kau mengajakku ke ichiraku ramen.. ntah kenapa aku sedikit menyukai ramen… saat kau marah gara-gara ku mengejekmu… kelihatan manis di mataku.. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku menyayangimu.. NARUTO..

Aishiteru.. Naruto-dobe.. jangan pernah tinggalkan ku..

"Cih! NARUTOOO!" teriak ku lantang.. berharap dia mendengarnya.

**END SASUKE POV**

**

* * *

**

_NORMAL POV_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.. terdengar suara yang memanggilnya.. Naruto ingin bangun.. tapi.. tubuhnya tidak mau menurutinya.. dingin.. hanya itu..

'_Siapa? Yang memanggilku?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati._

Airmata Naruto sudah mengering.. hatinya beku.. dan mata birunya yang biasanya terang dan bercahaya kini menjadi sendu dan tidak bercahaya.. jantungnya berdetak lemah.. tubuhnya dingin.. hanya itu yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini..

"Apa itu mimpi? Aku tidak mau bermimpi lagi.. aku ingin seseorang peduli padaku.. aku..aku.. hiks.. yang kuinginkan.. hanya lah kamu .. Sasuke.." ujar Naruto sambil terus mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi..dan lagi..

"Sasuke.. aishiteru.." ujar Naruto lirih.

Sasuke pun terus berlari mencari Naruto.. mencari.. mencari.. dan mencari.. tak peduli tubuhnya sudah diselimuti oleh salju yang lebat.. dia terus mencari Naruto..

"NARUTOO..! JAWABLAH! DIMANA KAU..! JAWAAB! NAARUUTOOO!" teriak Sasuke keras.

"Ada yang memanggilku? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"NARUTO..! NARUTO..!" teriak Sasuke.

"Su..suara sasuke..?" gumam Naruto.

"NARUTTOOO…!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Naruto pun melihat kebelakang.. dia kaget ternyata itu benar-benar suaranya.. suara Sasuke.. suara yang ingin di dengarnya..

"Sa..su..ke.." ujar Naruto tidak percaya.

Sasuke langsung berlari mendekati Naruto.. dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.. agar Naruto tidak lepas dari pelukan Sasuke..

"Sa..su..ke.. kau.. sasuke kan?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"hn.. dasar dobe..! tentu saja ini aku dasar dobe-hime.." ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Teme~~ jangan panggil ku dobe! Aku punya nama..! Namaku UZUMAKI NARUTO..!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"hn.. dobe~~" ujar Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Naruto, berharap Naruto jadi lebih hangat.

"Ne.. teme~~ apa aku akan mati?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"Ngomong apa kau..! sekali lagi kau ngomong begitu..! kau tidak akan selamat..!" ujar Sasuke sambil marah-marah.

"Tak apa.. kalau aku mati aku tidak akan membebani ka—HMMMPHH!".. Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.. dan setelah itu berubah jadi ganas namun lembut.

"Sas…hmmpph..nnhh.." desah Naruto saat lidah Sasuke bermain liar di dalam mulut Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke pun menyudahi ciumannya.. karena tidak mau Naruto kehabisan nafas.. setelah ciuman.. Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto kembali dengan erat..

"Badanmu dingin sekali Naruto…" jawab sasuke dengan nada lemah.

"yaa... begitulah.. tapi aku senang karena Sasuke mengkhawatirkan ku.. aku senang Sasuke datang.." ujar Naruto membalas pelukan dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikan kenangan pahit mu dengan senyumanmu..?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terdiam membisu.. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi..

"Jawab Naruto..! kenapa? kenapa?" ujar Sasuke marah bercampur sedih.

"Tidak ada.. buat apa aku membicarakannya? Sebentar lagi aku akan mati.." ujar Naruto ketus.

"Baka..! jangan bilang lagi.. aku mencintaimu Naruto..!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tegas.

Naruto kaget bukan main.. mendengar perkataan Sasuke.. tidak bisa dipercaya, seseorang yang dicintai Naruto menyatakan cintanya.. betapa senangnya Naruto mendengar nya.

"Aku juga.. Aishiteru Sasuke…" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum.. namun sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Naruto mulai melemah.. detak jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan.. tubuhnya panas dingin.. membuat Sasuke panik..

"Naruto.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

"Hhhah..hah..hah.. mungkin karena aku begitu lama pingsan di tengah-tengah salju yang lebat.." ujar Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Bertahanlah Naruto..! akan kubawa kau ke Rumah Sakit.. Bertahanlah…" ujar Sasuke sambil menyelimuti Naruto yang sudah kedinginan.

"Sasuke.. a..ku.. tidak.. apa-apa.. .hah." ujar Naruto lemah.

Nafas Naruto sudah mulai sesak.. detak jantungnya sudah mulai melemah dan tidak beraturan.. tubuhnya kadang panas kadang dingin.. mungkin saat nya Naruto mendekati kematiannya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Bodoh..! aku akan membawamu sekarang juga.." saat Sasuke mau berdiri untuk menggendong Naruto.. sebuah tangan mungil menahnnya..

"Jangan..aku ingin bersamamu.. kumohon Sasuke..kumo-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.. nafasnya makin lama makin melemah.. sehingga Naruto susah untuk berbicara.. detak jantungnya mulai melemah.. melemah.. dan melemah..

"Kumohon.. bertahanlah.. Naruto.." ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sash.. sam..paikan.. salam..ku pada yang..hhah.. lainnya.. te..ri..ma.. ka..sih.." ujar Naruto lemah.

"Dan.. Sash..uke.. Aishiteru.." ujar Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa aba-aba.. Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto dan berlari sekencang mungkin.. Sasuke tidak mau Naruto mati..

'_Bertahanlah.. kenapa? kenapa? kami-sama.. kenapa kau selalu mengambil nyawa orang yang kucintai.. dulu orangtuaku.. dan sekarang kumohon.. jangan Naruto..' batin Sasuke dalam hati._

"Sash.. a..ku tidak kuat.. .hah.." nafas Naruto makin tidak beraturan.. "Sash.. aku.. aku.. ingin.. mengucapkan—"..

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal..! itu tak akan pernah terjadi…! Kalau kau sampai mati.. aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri…" ujar Sasuke sambil marah.

".hah. Sa..su..ke.. Sa..yo..na..ra.." perlahan-lahan mata biru Naruto menutup.. membuat Sasuke makin panik.. ".Naruto..! jangan mati..! kami-sama.. jangan ambil dia dariku.. kumohon.." jawab Sasuke.

'_Sasuke Aishiteru…dan sayonara..'_

Kesadaran Naruto kini mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.. mata Naruto sudah menutup dengan sempurna.. wajahnya kini tenang dan damai dalam mimpinya.. berharap menemukan kenangan baru.

-THE END-

~~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~~

* * *

_OMAKE _

….

KONOHA HOSPITAL

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Tsunade-sama.. dia selamatkan.." ujar Iruka panik.

Kini Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, dan Shizune sedang ada dirumah sakit menunggu hasil keadaan Naruto dari Tsunade-sama.

"Dia.. selamat.. namun karena terlalu banyak menghirup oksigen yang dingin dan pingsan di tengah salju.. akibatnya dia koma..

"Tsunade-sama…! Kapan dia akan sadar?" Tanya sasuke.

"Belum tau.. mungkin bisa berbulan-bulan atau bertahun-tahun.." ujar Tsunade sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamar Naruto yang kini sedang tidur dengan damai..

'_Aku berharap semoga kau cepat sadar.. aku ingin melihat senyumanmu Naruto.. Aishiteru..' batin Sasuke dalam hati sambil mencium kening Naruto._

…..

_OWARI_

_

* * *

_

Eh? Uda tamat ya? o.O

Ooh.. =='

Pdhl ingin bersambung..

Tpi gak ada kata2 lagi..

Wkwkwwkwkwkwk.. tapi kok gaje ya? Malah gak angst.. huwaaaaa.. DXDXDX

Semoga minna meripiew cerita saya..

Eiittss..! saya tak mau Flem… ok.. ^^

Smpai jumpa di fict selanjutnya….Eh? Tapi saya tak punya ide lagi.. buat bikin cerita sasunaru.. wkakakakaka.. Mungkin ini yang terakhir…

xixixixixixixixi..

apa saya pensiun aja ya? Pdhl masih author baru..=='.


End file.
